Exemplary embodiments relate to access control lists, and more specifically, to dynamic augmentation, reduction, and/or replacement of access control lists by means of evaluating logical expressions associated with the access control lists.
As different technologies mature, more businesses have decided to leverage distributed technologies to enhance their business processes. Many times, these distributed technologies are leveraged to expand a business's reach to go beyond local areas. The Internet and other networks may provide the infrastructure for this expansion. One fundamental and extremely necessary issue that must be addressed when using informational technology as the backbone for all business operations is access control. Conceptually, access control consists of ensuring a subject entity has sufficient rights to perform operations on objects. Setting up access control properly and establishing sufficient security processes are both well understood but additional features should be available.